Helena
by Squeer
Summary: Sesshomaru is enjoying a morning of looking out over his lands, when a creature suddenly bursts from the trees, and requests his help. Helena is a Neko Youkai, only she has wings. What trouble will this Woman cause? For that matter, who is she?


A/N: Hello everyone. I've started a new fic as you can see. And I hope you enjoy it... Hopefully I'll start working on updating my (cough) other (cough) stories...soon...

Disclaimer: Squeaker doesn't own Inuyasha, or Japan...I wish I owned them, but I don't... and I know Sesshy is OOC... sadly, this is the closest to in-character I've ever written him...

Sesshoumaru stared out over the western part of Japan. He loved the view form the top of Mount Fuji. He could see his entire domain from his current vantage point. He enjoyed being up there. It was refreshing.

Besides him, Rin sat staring out at the sea intently. His love for this girl was purely paternal; he could never love a human such as her, even if she were more than just a pup. Finding that he had allowed himself to look upon her fondly, he returned his gaze to the Western Lands. A disturbance in a small stand of trees to the right caught his eye, and before he could react, a dark figure with a yellow splotch came hurtling out of the trees on big black wings. "Rin, get down," he ordered, drawing Tokijin.

The dark creature was heading straight for him, and below, on the ground, dark figures were giving chase. As the creature neared him, he realized it was a female with light hair and black clothing.

The creatures below were barely recognizable as a pack of wolf demons, no doubt after something she had, or something she stolen from them. Sesshoumaru didn't have time to examine them further, because eh had to step out of the way of the girl.

Landing in a heap at the back or the cliff, she sat there, dazed, for a few seconds before getting up. Brushing off her clothes, she stumbled over to the edge, and peered over. "Damn! They're still after me," She cursed, her wings shrinking into non-existence. "This is just great! My wings have left me, and I'm weaker than them, how the hell am I supposed to-" She interrupted herself mid-sentence when she noticed that she was not alone. "Hello, I'm Helena, pleased to meet you," she said, offering her hand. She had the accent of someone who had spent a long time in Japan, but had not been there long enough to eliminate her mainlander accent. Her name was also foreign, suggesting that she was not Japanese in origin. Her features also supported this theory. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were a bright shade of green. She moved in a manner that suggested grace and beauty. Though She did not have a tail, he could scent the fact that she was a neko youkai, though most cat demons couldn't fly, suggesting her blood wasn't pure.

"Sesshoumaru," he said gruffly, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I was looking for a handshake, but that works too," she said, laughing. Turning to look at her pursuer's she cursed again. "I seriously need help here, I was hired to kill their leader, and now they're after me," She said urgently. "I'd fly away, but my wings aren't reliable, and they used most of my power in my short attempt at escape a few minutes ago." She looked tired too, her body was barely holding itself up, and she definitely couldn't fight what looked to be at least thirty wolves.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please help the nice lady," Rin said, emerging from her hiding place.

"Fine," he said. "Keep out of my way," he told Helena. She nodded in response, and went to go rest against a rock. He waited at the edge of the cliff, watching his prey approach.

"Hello, I'm Helena," he heard the woman say behind him. "You're lucky to be traveling around with a strong man such as him."

"I'm Rin," Rin replied, no doubt smiling. "Lord Sesshoumaru saved me, I owe him my life."

"Well Rin, I'm sure he's a great person to be around," Helena said. Rin nodded agreement. SesshoMaru was aware of nothing more than the feeling of Tokijin ripping through the flesh of the enemy demons after that., only coming back to his senses long enough to kill a demon who had gotten a little too close to Rin. When every last one of the Wolf demons had been killed, he was left standing in a pool of blood, dead bodies surrounding him. Pulling out a cloth from a pocket, he cleaned Tokijin before thrusting it back into its sheath. Turning, he walked over to where Helena was resting, having shielded Rin's eyes the whole time.

"We're camped a few minutes from here, do you think you can make it?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Helena nodded, getting up. She picked up Rin too, telling her to keep her eyes closed. Apparently she had regained amore strength than he had expected. Leading the way, Sesshoumaru worked his way through a dense patch of trees and emerged in a clearing.

Realizing that Sesshoumaru was back, Jakken jumped to his feet. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he said. "Welcome back."

"Jakken, go find something for our guest to eat," he said. Helena placed Rin on the ground, acting as friendly towards Rin as a mother might. "I can't smell any other type of demon in you other than neko, so why do you have wings?" He inquired.

"Everyone in my family says it's because I'm directly descended from a fallen angel," she answered. "I'm not so sure though." She turned her gaze to the sky. "I really wasn't expecting you to help me," she said, he voice suddenly filled with sadness. "From what I've heard in my brief time here, you're one of the most ruthless demon out there, and you don't have mercy. But you proved them wrong today. Why?"

He didn't reply. Instead he turned his attention towards Rin, watching as she went about picking wild flowers at the edge of the clearing. Noticing that fondness had entered his eyes, and he was obviously looking at Rin, the answer showed itself to Helena. "You helped me because she asked you to," She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Perhaps," he answered. Presently, Rin had gathered several flowers, and she was running towards Helena.

"Helena! I picked these flowers for you!" Rin exclaimed, offering Helena the flowers.

"Thank you Rin," Helena said sweetly, taking the flowers. By the time Jakken had returned, Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep, having been worn out by both the previous battle, and the day's traveling. Helena left quietly. Leaving no trace of her presence, aside from a bracelet that she gave Rin. Rin had been instructed to give it to Sesshoumaru when he awoke.

...well?... review, tell me how it is, or else... I shall have Sesshoumaru attack you...

Squeaker


End file.
